There are a number of fruit flavored candy products on the market. Many of these products are based on corn syrup and include sugar and artificial fruit flavoring.
One such product sold under the name "Now & Later" by Phoenix Candy Company, is opaque. It tends to stick to the teeth. Also, the product is not very stretchable. Another product is "Jolly Rancher--Grape Stix" sold by Jolly Rancher Company, a hard non-stretchable candy with a glassy appearance and a brittle nature. Another product is sold under the name "Jolly Rancher--Super Chews" is opaque and has a medicinal flavor. Also, it tends to adhere to the teeth. A further product "Galaxy--Starburst Fruit Chews" sold by Jack Candies, Ltd. tends to adhere to the teeth and does not have desirable flavor. Another related product is "Red Whips" sold by the American Licorice Company is opaque and very tough and hard. Also, it does not have a natural fruit-flavor.
Another product which is more of a health food than a candy is sold under the name "Fruit Roll" in various fruit flavors by Knox Gelatin Inc. This opaque product is characterized by a slow flavor release and low flavor level. It has a leathery not stretchy constituency. It is apparently based on fruit purees or concentrates.